Avoir une fille
by MissCassy
Summary: Song fic . Drago est père d'une petite fille ou plutôt une jeune fille il nous raconte comment il ressent les choses , les joies et les peines de la paternité .


Bonjour à tous alors j'ai fait une petite Song fics . Je me suis mis à l'écrire en écoutant une chanson tirée d'une comédie musicale . Cette dernière parle de l'amour d'un père a sa fille . Je viens d'avoir 16 ans et cela m'a fait pleurer car le dialogue entre lui et moi et compliqué et je me suis dit que peut-être il ressentait ça . J'espère que cela vous plaira donnez-moi mon avis . Je trouve beaucoup plus émouvant de l'écouter avant car je pense que le chanteur vit ce qu'il chante . Rien ne m'appartient la chanson est tirée de la comédie musicale Roméo et Juliette..

Il faut remercier Anthracite qui est ma bêta et qui a fait un formidable travail . Allez voir son profil ça vaut le coup d'oeil

-Mon chéri tu ne viens pas manger le gâteau de ta fille .

-J'arrive Hermione, juste une minute .

-Je sais à quoi tu penses Drago cela fait maintenant 17 ans que l'on est marié je pense assez te connaitre pour savoir à quoi tu penses . Sache que je t'aime .

-Je t'aime aussi Hermione . Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres, en effet elle me connaissait mieux que personne . J'ai toujours pensé que je finirais marié à Pansy ou bien Astoria Greengrass, mais non je me suis finalement marié à Hemione Jane Granger fille d'une famille de dentistes moldue et meilleurs ami d'Harry Potter . Je me replonge alors dans mes pensées . Oui je pense en ce moment même a ma fille qui a aujourd'hui 16 ans, elle se pré-nome Yssandre c'est moi qui suis choisi ce prénom . Je l'avais choisi en référence à un roman moldus que Hermione m'avait offert pour notre premier anniversaire de mariage . Oh oui ma fille est la chose la plus précieuse que j'ai au monde . Elle est ma joie et ma peine . Mon bonheur, mon soleil, mon amour, ma force . Et ma douleur . Yssandre

Je me revois te prendre , tes petits bras tendus vers moi , tes pleurs résonants dans la salle, je te tiens contre mon torse apeuré et euphorique . Et je pense

_Avoir une fille_  
_Une petite opale_  
_Des yeux qui brillent-_  
_Une peau si pâle_

Ta mère souriante était si belle... aussi belle que toi .Tu était ce jour-là pourtant la seule dans mon coeur .

_Avoir une fille_  
_C´est faire une femme_  
_Une petite virtuose_  
_Avant ses gammes_

_Avoir une fille_  
_Un cœur de sable_  
_Cadeau de Dieu_  
_Cadeau du diable._

_Avoir une fille_  
_C´est faire un crime_  
_Où le coupable est la victime_  
_Avoir une fille_

La peur était pourtant bien ancrée en moi quand tu as eu tes 12 ans je me suis rendu compte que tu grandissais trop vite. Que le temps courait plus vite que moi, que tu grandissais et pourtant tu es encore pour moi mon bébé mon amour d'enfant . Et alors je pense .

_Elle est ma vie, elle est mon sang_  
_Elle est le fruit de mes vingt ans_  
_Et je maudis tous ses amants_  
_Elle est ma vie, elle est mon sang_  
_Et je maudis tous ses amants_  
_Avoir une fille, c´est trembler de peur_  
_Qu´elle se maquille pour un menteur_  
_Avoir une fille, c´est plus jamais_  
_Traiter les femmes comme je l´ai fait_  
_Avoir une fille_

_Je me rappelle quand tu es née je me suis juré de te protéger et là j'ai repensé à mes jeunes années , tout ce que je pouvais faire subir à ces filles et je me suis maudit alors en pensant à leur père et à ce qu'ils avaient dû ressentirent en écoutant les sanglots de leur progéniture ._

_Je hais les hommes et leurs regards_  
_Je sais leurs ruses et leurs victoires_  
_Et quand viendra le jour où l´un d´eux_  
_Me prendra ma fille en m´appelant monsieur_  
_Alors ce jour et pour toujours_  
_Je fermerai à double tour_  
_Mon cœur et je deviendrai sourd_

Aujourd'hui je pense à tout ce que tu vas vouloir tenter et je ne me sens pas le courage de te dire non .les hommes sont si nombreux je ne peux pas tous les tuer et pourtant l'envie de t'enfermer dans une cage dorée est bien présente .

_Avoir une fille c´est continuer à espérer_  
_Et croire encore que quand viendra le jour de ma mort_  
_Elle portera tout au fond de son corps_  
_Cette étincelle de celui ou celle qui à son tour_  
_Et par amour viendra crier le cœur si lourd_

_Avoir une fille_  
_Une petite opale_  
_Des yeux qui brillent_  
_Une peau si pâle_

Il est loin le temps où tes yeux de cristal me regardaient et me criaient que c'est avec moi que tu te marierais.

_Avoir une fille_  
_C´est faire un crime_  
_Où le coupable est la victime_  
_Avoir une fille_

Tu as bien grandi ma fille tu deviens une femme et je ne peux l'empêcher, alors je te regarde fermant mon cœur et mes oreilles pour ne pas entendre que ton cœur si jeune et si fragile bat déjà pour quelqu'un . Moi qui espérais être le seul homme dans ta vie je suis bien trompé . Sache que pourtant je te dédirais ma vie et je ne serais jamais loin de toi car je t'aime.

_Avoir une fille..._


End file.
